Countdown
Event Name: Countdown Alternate Names: Countdown to Final Crisis __TOC__ Synopsis Event Locations: Multiverse First Appearance: Countdown #51 Cast of Characters: See Cast Synopsis: History ''Look To The Skies'' It is revealed that a group of Monitors are responsible for safeguarding the Multiverse when one of them kills Duela Dent in front of Jason Todd. Mary Marvel discovers she is alone and without her powers. The Flash's Rogues assemble. The Source Wall reveals that Ray Palmer is the solution to the "Great Disaster". ''Last Laugh'' Jimmy Olsen begins investigating the death of Duela Dent by interviewing Jason Todd and the Joker. Mary Marvel consults Madame Xanadu, who says she will soon be tested. The Rogues require a test of loyalty from Pied Piper and Trickster. ''Stretching The Truth'' Attacked by Killer Croc while in Arkham, Jimmy manifests the ability to stretch. The Monitors consider Dent's killer a rogue. Pied Piper and Trickster fake their loyalty to the Rogues. Wandering into an old building, Mary encounters Black Adam (and a pile of dead bodies). ''Death From Above'' Mary speaks with Black Adam. Jason Todd attends Duela Dent's funeral. Starman mentions a female Dr. Impossible to the imprisoned Karate Kid. Jimmy witnesses the apparent death of New God, Lightray in Metropolis -- his last word "Infinite". ''Bricks In The Wall'' Jimmy Olsen wakes up from a dream where he is trapped in The Source Wall, along with Lightray. Holly Robinson arrives in Metropolis, attempting to find a fresh start for herself. Mary Marvel and Black Adam finish their conversation, with Black Adam giving Mary his powers (his magic word once more is "Shazam"). The Monitors vote to continue to hunt down those that are universe jumpers. The Trickster and The Pied Piper bond as they reveal their intentions behind rejoining the Flash's Rogues Gallery. The issue ends as Amazons Attack. ''Weapon of War'' Jimmy investigates a tenement in Suicide Slum, finding Apokoliptian refugee, Sleez who tells Jimmy he wants revenge on Darkseid - just before being struck down by a blast from above. Mary battles and defeats a demon - Pharyngula, Harvester of Stillborn Souls. The Rogues bicker. The Red Hood and Donna Troy are attacked by Forerunner, an agent of the Monitors. ''Monitor Duty'' Donna Troy and Jason Todd fight Forerunner at the National Mall. A monitor intervenes and takes Donna and Jason out of the fight. He brings them away with him for a special mission. Jimmy continues to work on his story in Suicide Slum - a story that has become even stranger with the apparent death of the Apokoliptian refugee Sleez. Holly Robinson meets a mysterious stranger on the streets of Metropolis, and Doctor Mid-Nite interviews the time-lost Legion of Super-Heroes on board the Justice League satellite. ''Change of Address'' Mary Marvel goes to the Rock of Eterntiy and finds that Billy Batson is now the resevoir for the Power of Shazam. Forerunner meets Monarch who offers her a chance for redemption. Jimmy Olsen is assaulted by a group of street thugs and manages to repel them when he spontaneously generates sharpened projectiles. Holly Robinson meets Athena who invites her to stay at a halfway house patterned after an ancient Greek temple. ''The Funeral'' Funeral services are held for Bart Allen, the Flash, who had been murdered by the Rogues Gallery. Wonder Girl vows to hunt down his killers. Pied Piper and the Trickster are captured by Deadshot and Multiplex and taken away. Holly Robinson makes herself comfortable at Athena's shelter and meets Harleen Quinzel. Monarch makes Forerunner the commander of his armies. ''Shock to the System'' Mary Marvel patrols Gotham City and enters into a temporary alliance with the Riddler. Together they face and defeat Clayface. Donna Troy, Jason Todd and a Monitor go to Ivy Town on their quest to find Ray Palmer. They meet Palmer's successor Ryan Choi who uses the Bio-Belt to transport them to the Palmerverse. The Trickster and the Pied Piper manage to escape from Deadshot. Meanwhile, Holly Robinson bonds with Harley Quinn. ''Another Fine Mess'' The Pied Piper and Trickster escape from Deadshot and fall into Gotham Harbor. Jimmy Olsen becomes the costumed adventurer known as Mr. Action. Jason Todd, Donna Troy, the Atom and a Monitor explore the Nanoverse in search of Ray Palmer. Eclipso keeps his eye on Mary Marvel. Harleen Quinzel tries to break up a group of protestors in front of the Athenian Women's shelter. Karate Kid is reunited with Triplicate Girl. ''Small Wonders'' The Atom, Donna Troy, Jason Todd and the Monitor arrive in the Palmerverse and begin fighting up against a tribe of ape-men. The ape-men know of Ray Palmer and reveal that he has been seen recently. Mr. Action debuts as Metropolis' newest hero. Jimmy Olsen struggles to maintain his secret identity. Mary Marvel, seeking a mentor, turns to Zatanna. Darkseid creates a new legion of Parademons. The Trickster and the Pied Piper seek shelter in the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. ''Do Not Pass'' Karate Kid seeks Oracle. [[Countdown 38|''All Hell!]] Mary Marvel and Zatanna battle Deep Six at sea, while Eclipso watches Mary with interest. Karate Kid finds Oracle. The Question and Batwoman decide not to arrest the Trickster and Pied Piper. Jimmy is rejected as a Teen Titan. Darkseid schemes to create his own Multiversal destiny. [[Countdown 37|''Forbidden Fruit]] Oracle is unable to determine the source of Karate Kid's illness and refers him to a specialist. Zatanna invites Mary Marvel to her home at Shadowcrest and offers to teach her the ways of magic. Donna Troy, the Atom, Jason Todd and Bob the Monitor continue to travel the Nanoverse in the search for Ray Palmer. They encounter a mystic coven called the Sacred Wizards of the Arionite Temple. Pied Piper and Trickster try to hide out in a greenhouse, but run afoul of Poison Ivy. Holly Robinson and Harleen Quinzel continue to bond. Jimmy Olsen discovers that Clark Kent is Superman. ''Magical Mystery Tour'' The Atom, Donna, Bob and Jason continue their tour of the Palmerverse and run afoul of a colony of aggressive insectoid aliens. Mary Marvel begins training under the tutelage of Zatanna, but loses her temper and rebels against her teacher. Mr. Action applies for membership in the Justice League of America. Karate Kid and Una try to find Elias Orr, but end up encountering a monster named Equus instead. Poison Ivy interrogates the Trickster and Pied Piper and Deathstroke arrives in Gotham City. ''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' The Atom, Donna, Bob and Jason continue their tour of the Palmerverse and are captured by Queen Belthera. Belthera mind controls Bob the Monitor and captures the others. Zatanna kicks Mary Marvel out of her home, and Mary falls deeper under Eclipso's influence. Jimmy Olsen's membership application to the JLA is turned down. Harley Quinn and Holly Robinson partake in a purification ceremony that involves gladiatorial combat. Karate Kid and Una fight Equus and meet Elias Orr. ''Searching for Answers'' Deathstroke hangs the Trickster and Piper out to dry, but the Flash finds them and interogates them as to the death of Bart Allen. Jimmy Olsen goes to the Steelworks to have John Henry Irons run him through a series of tests. Jimmy's body reacts unpredictably to the examinations. Donna and Jason Todd break free of their shackles and fight against Queen Belthera and the mind-controlled Bob the Monitor. Mary Marvel goes to China where she meets Klarion the Witch Boy. After defeating Equus, Karate Kid and Una finally get an audience with Elias Orr. He tells them that the Karate Kid's illness is somehow related to the OMAC project. Orr is secretly working for DeSaad. ''Let's Make a Deal'' Pied Piper and Trickster make a deal with the Flash, and Flash agrees to protect them. Donna and Jason free the Atom and Bob the Monitor and defeat Belthera. Kyle Rayner arrives in the Palmerverse to give them a hand. They continue to track the missing Ray Palmer. Mary Marvel barters with Klarion the Witch Boy. Klarion wants a portion of Mary's power. Jimmy Olsen meets with agents of Cadmus Labs and agrees to go with them. Piper and Trickster encounter a mummy. ''Girls Gone Wild'' Klarion tries to steal Mary Marvel's power and the two fight. Zatanna's pet mummy keeps Piper and Trickster under safe protection. The staff of Project Cadmus run Jimmy Olsen through a battery of tests. Piper and Trickster sneak away and crash Black Canary's bachelorette party. Donna, Jason, Bob and Kyle make pit-stops at Earth-30 and Earth-3. Mary Marvel goes to Turkey where she finds Eclipso. ''New Frontiers'' On Earth-3, Donna, Jason and Kyle team-up with the Jokester to fight the Crime Society. Harley Quinn and Holly Robinson embark upon a pilgrimage to Paradise Island for special training. Mister Mxyzptlk disappears from the 5th dimension. Mary Marvel falls deeper under Eclipso's influence and murders some soldiers. Karate Kid and Una meet Buddy Blank and ask him about Brother Eye. Jimmy Olsen continues his tests at Cadmus Labs and his body begins transforming into a hideous monster. Monarch comes to Earth-3 and recruits the Crime Society to his cause. Cast Major Characters Donna Troy, Jimmy Olsen, Karate Kid, Mary Marvel, Monitors, Pied Piper, Red Hood (Jason Todd), Trickster (James Jesse), Holly Robinson, Harley Quinn Supporting Cast Athena, Atom (Ryan Choi), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Bob the Monitor, Black Lightning, Monitors, Superman Minor Characters Lightray, Lois Lane, Madame Xanadu, Oracle, Sleez, Zatanna Villains Black Adam, Clayface, Darkseid, Deadshot, Deathstroke, DeSaad, Eclipso (Jean Loring), Forerunner, Joker, Killer Croc, Penguin, Pharyngula, Poison Ivy Teams Rogues Gallery, Suicide Squad Introductions Bob the Monitor Deaths Harlequin (Duela Dent), Lightray, Sleez Notes * Countdown is a fifty-two issue limited series published by DC Comics from May of 2007 to May of 2008. The series is shipped on a weekly publishing schedule and is numbered in reverse order, beginning with issue #51, and counting backwards to issue #0. *In early 2007, DC Comics began promoting the Countdown event with this double-page teaser spread that ran through many DC Comics. The spread revealed a gathering of heroes standing amidst the ruins of New York City. The severed head of the Statue of Liberty is displayed prominently in the foreground. At the feet of the heroes lie the bodies of noteworthy characters who had died in the previous year (included are Maxwell Lord, Blue Beetle, Jade and the Question). An analysis of the teaser by Dan Didio is presented here. * DC also promoted the title with a series of one-page ads, spotlighting different characters wearing pins. The pins read, "Jimmy Olsen Must Die!", "Darkseid Rules!", "WWMMD?" (What Would Mary Marvel Do?) and "I Found Ray Palmer". * A second teaser image for the series was also released: Trivia * Countdown is the fifth DC Comics series published on a weekly shipping schedule. The first was Action Comics, which changed to a weekly format from issues #601-647 before resuming it's regular publishing schedule. The second was Millennium, an eight-issue limited series. The third was Final Night, a four-issue limited series, and the fourth was 52. Recommended Reading * 52 * Countdown * Countdown: Arena * Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery Related Articles * 52 * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis External Links * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database *Countdown article at Newsarama *[http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=4926 Silverbullet Comics's Countdown Counselling] References * ---- Category:Events